Sleeping With The Enemy
by smid309
Summary: Sakura woke up to the feeling of a presence next to her bed. When she realized it was Itachi, she didn't scream, but invited him to bed. Sakura only wishes that should could hold Itachi one last time. DARK ENDING! ItaSaku ItaSasu


Hello my loyal readers! I bring you the completed version of Sleeping With The Enemy! I truly hope you enjoy this story. If you notice my changing of writing style, forgive me. Not only did I put this down for a while, but I had read a dirty novel to help me with the lemon!

**Pairings:** Itachi x Sakura, Itachi x Sasuke. If you don't like the pairings don't read.

**Warnings:** I would just like to warn any reader that there is a reason this is Rated M. There is lemon. There is also character death. The ending is dark and morbid. I have forwarned you.

**Disclaimer:** Itachi and Sakura do not belong to me. They belong to Kishi. If they did belong to me, Itachi would still be living, Saskue would not be a brat and actually have some common sense and brains, and Sakura would be doing the horizontal tango with Itachi and Sasuke. At the same time.

* * *

Sleeping With The Enemy

Sakura let out a quick breath as her eyes fluttered open. What was touching her? She turned her head to peek over her shoulder at the chakra presence that was standing next to her bed. A languid smile spread across her face as she gazed at her lover. Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi gazed at the young, pink haired kunoichi before his skilled, yet deadly fingers skimmed Sakura's side lightly. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion and wonder. Why was Itachi showing so much affection? It was very, very much unlike him. Did he know somehow?

Itachi continued his ministrations on Sakura's side until he got to the swell of her hip where her thin sheet wrapped haphazardly around her bottom half. Fingering the sheet, Itachi proceeded to shrug of his Akatsuki cloak and let it fall to the floor in a heap.

Sakura quickly glanced at the clock on her bedside. It read 12:27 A.M. Sakura then rolled over to her other side, causing Itachi to stop his touches. She propped herself up on her elbow and gazed at the beautiful man before her. He was like a god; artistically crafted and dangerously graceful. He was like her living Adonis. As her eyes continued roving over Itachi, she took in his figure. She could see beneath his fishnet shirt and black ninja pants his sculpted muscles, rippling with even his slightest movements. Slowly, Sakura raised her gaze to his face. What she saw never ceased to take her breath away. The crimson eyes beneath long, luscious lashes could only add to his dangerous beauty, along with thin, delicate lips and a pert nose. His long, gray-black hair fell in a cascade of waves down his back when he did not have it tied back in a loose knot; but when he did have it tied, it fell handsomely over his shoulder.

Sakura quirked a small half smile as she slipped her small, delicate fingers into the waistband of his pants. She tugged lightly on his pants, silently asking him to come to bed with her. Itachi obliged easily and silently. Itachi placed one knee on her bedside and one hand on the bed behind her back as he crushed his lips to hers, gently at first, but steadily gaining passion.

_She remembered the first kiss that she and Itachi had shared. Hell, she remembers the first time they had sex, which also just happened to be the first time they met. Alone._

_She had been on a simple mission to collect herbs from Snow Country a little over a year ago. Tsunade had asked her to retrieve some rare herbs that could be used for healing most poisons. Snowcaps (1), Tsunade had called the herb. They were actually more like flowers; rose-looking with white petals and baby blue spider-web designs on them. They were really quite pretty. However, she was not picking flowers when they had met. It was actually on the train ride back through Snow that they had met._

_**The train ride had been going peacefully and Sakura had actually been able to relax a bit. Unfortunately, that had been short lived when the train had come to a sudden halt. Startled out of her relaxed state, she immediately went on alert. No one seemed to know what was going on. In attempt to see what might be going on, she cleared a window of frost and pressed her face to the glass. No sooner had she done that when a kunai appeared and shattered the window. Not far behind the kunai came a Snow nuke-nin. And another, and another.**_

_**Sakura had known that she could not use her fighting style inside the cart without totally destroying the train, so she settled on doing the next best thing. She started throwing poisoned senbon needles. How ironic. By the time the nuke-nins had noticed what was going **__**on, she had dropped three already. Whereupon notice, she was forcibly expelled from the train cart, which at some time had started moving again during the bedlam.**_

_**By the time Sakura had gained all her bearings from the (if she had to admit) nicely placed kicked, the train was already in the distance, speeding away. It was not so much the fact that now she had to walk that irked her, but the fact that she was in Snow Country. In the dark. In the middle of nowhere. Where it was cold. And when it was…well…snowing. Deciding it was probably in her best interests to follow the train tracks, Sakura pulled her cloak tighter around her and set off.**_

_**Being in the immense cold of Snow Country would drain any ninja within a short amount of time, but Sakura, already having a lower supply of chakra than most, felt half dead and frozen after only a few hours. Collapsing from fatigue and chakra exhaustion, Sakura felt ready to give up and die. As her eyes slipped slowly shut, Sakura was resigned to just lay there and freeze over. Entering her sluggish thoughts was the registration of crunching snow. Someone was walking towards her and not even bothering to cover his or her presence. Her last thought before all ceased to exist was that Tsunade was going to murder her. Violently.**_

_**Sakura woke up to the feeling of being nicely warmed and the sound of a cackling fire. Very different from when she had fallen asleep. Her eyes fluttering open as she propped herself up on one elbow and began taking in her surroundings. Well, she was in a cave with a fire for one. Two, she saw a pack that was not her own. Three, she was under a sleeping bag, with only her chest bindings and underwear on, that was not her own. And four Uchiha Itachi was sitting across the fire staring at her. Wait. Uchiha Itachi!?**_

_**"What the hell!?" blurted out Sakura as she sat up quickly into a sitting position. Groping for anything to arm herself with, she began scooting backwards, farther away from Itachi and the fire.**_

_**Seemingly unfazed by Sakura's outburst, Itachi replied coolly, "From your reaction, I take it you know how I am."**_

_**Holding up a rock she had found, Sakura asked, "What the hell am I doing here? And how in fuck's sake did I get in here?"**_

_**Itachi just quirked up one of his eyebrows at Sakura's questions and her makeshift weapon. He was not going to go out of his way to explain what happened to her and answer her questions when it was so blatantly obvious. That and did she really think that a rock was going to do anything to him?**_

_**Sakura stared at Itachi for a beat before she realized what had transpired while she was unconscious. "O-oh," she managed to stutter out with a blush. Obviously when she had passed out Itachi had brought her to this cave. Well, at least she was pretty sure he was the one to do it since she could not see any evidence of a second person. She must have had hypothermia, judging by her half naked state (2). But now the only thing she had no answer to was why. Why had Itachi, a cold-blooded murder, stopped to save her life? Not only that but why had he bothered to stay? Now Sakura was just confused.**_

_**While Sakura sat thinking about why she was still alive, she did not notice Itachi getting up and moving around the fire towards her. Only when Itachi had laid his hand across her forehead did Sakura notice that Itachi was not where he was suppose to be. In fact he was much too close for comfort. And in her half naked state, Sakura blushed.**_

_**If Itachi noticed her discomfort, he did not show it. He simply kept his hand on Sakura's forehead as he took her temperature. As though reading her whirling mind, Itachi said quietly, "Hn…because I wanted to," and removed his hand from Sakura's forehead, but did not move away.**_

_**Sakura's intelligent reply to that was a stammered 'oh' as she tried to become one with the wall behind her. She tried to look anywhere but at Itachi's beautiful face. Come on. He may be an S-class criminal but he had a body and face to die for. As she desperately looked everywhere but at Itachi, she heard him 'hn' softly before she felt two fingers grab her chin and turn her face towards his. Immediately, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to look in Itachi's eyes. She knew what they were capable of and she did not want to have to experience that first hand.**_

_**Sakura felt Itachi shift ever so slightly before she felt a warm breath on her ear. "Look at me little kunochi," murmured Itachi. Sakura ignored him and shuddered fearfully. Never would she dare open her eyes. She would rather just have him kill her than be tortured by his eyes. Hoping that Itachi would move away or at least do something else after her refusal to open her eyes, Sakura was surprised to say the least when she felt another puff of air hit the shell of her ear. "I said look at me Sakura," murmured Itachi, a little more forcefully this time. That got her eyes right open.**_

_**"How…how did you know my name?" whispered Sakura fearfully as she stared over Itachi's shoulder. Itachi just pulled back and looked her in the eyes as he played with a piece of Sakura's hair that was between his fingers. That would explain how he knew who she was. **__**Damn pink hair. She knew it was going to get her into trouble one day. She just wished that one day would not have had to come so soon.**_

_**While Sakura was pondering what she could possibly do with her ridiculously blatant hair colour she had not realized she had been staring into Itachi's eyes, albeit unfocused while doing so. She shivered in fear before she realized she was not looking into the infamous red Sharingan of the Uchiha clan, but instead the equal infamous dark eyes of the Uchiha clan. Either way, Sakura should have probably looked away or moved away from Itachi. No, instead she leaned forward so that her nose was only a breath away from Itachi's nose. She liked pretty eyes, and the elder Uchiha brother had some pretty dang eyes. They were not the dark, onyx of his younger brother, but a darker gray (3). Sakura had never seen dark gray eyes before, and quite frankly, Itachi's eyes intrigued her.**_

_**Itachi stiffened at the suddenly too close kunochi. What the hell was she doing? Did she some how forget who the hell he was? It was fine when he initiated coming into close contact, but he was not fine when people took matters such as that into their own hands. He was not a trusting person after all. Obviously. However, Itachi relaxed ever so slightly when he realized that she was desperately focusing on his eyes without actually focusing on him. And besides; she smelt nice. It was a pleasant mix of cherry blossoms (how cliché) and rain. In fact, the smell was quite intoxicating. And her lips looked so very…edible?**_

_**Sakura was just deciding that Itachi's parents must have two different coloured eyes to garner such a unique colour (4) in Itachi's eyes when she suddenly felt a pair of lips over hers. What the hell… Sakura was just about to pull back when she felt Itachi's hand slide around to the back of her neck keeping her in place. Apparently she was not going to go **__**anywhere. Sakura squeaked minutely when she felt Itachi's tongue come out and lap at the seam in her lips. Her eyes locked onto Itachi's and narrowed in anger. No way was she opening her mouth for this creeper (5). Who happened to be the murder of his entire clan and an S-class criminal and the reason why Sasuke had left in the first place.**_

_**He did not know why he kissed her in the first place, but to say he was disappointed would have been a lie. Itachi could not believe that she tasted just as good as she smelled. She tasted sweet and fruity. Now he was determined to taste even more of this little lost blossom. So when he swept his tongue across her lips and was denied access, he was a little peeved. He narrowed his eyes at her as she narrowed her eyes in retaliation. He was Itachi, missing nin of Konoha. He will get what he wants.**_

_**Sakura gasped as she felt a painful pressure be put on the back of her neck. Itachi, that little ass, took advantage of her parted lips and delved his tongue into her reluctant mouth. Now, Sakura was hardly a kissing virgin. She was hardly a virgin in any aspect, but she had never had a kiss as mind blowing as this. Sakura hardly knew Itachi's kissing history and she was sure she would rather not know about it, but dayum! He had to learn some where and she wished she had learned the same some where he had! She did not even know a person could do what Itachi was doing with his tongue!**_

_**Sakura's eyes slipped shut as she kissed Itachi back. Fuck it. She was in the middle of no where and she did not even remember the last time she had a good lay. She would indulge herself this one time. She was only sleeping with the enemy. Or at least hoped to be. Dang she was a bad girl. Oh well.**_

_**As Itachi's tongue coaxed hers to tangle with his, he began drawing Sakura's tongue into his mouth. However, before his tongue left, Sakura gave a quick suck to it and delved her tongue into Itachi's awaiting mouth. Sakura tentatively mapped out the hot cavern with her tongue. She really wanted to keep this thing going and felt no need to rush it.**_

_**While the pink haired girl worked her way around his mouth, Itachi decided that it was time for him to make himself acquainted with Sakura's pliable body. His free hand feathered down Sakura's side, his thumb just brushing the side of her breast. His little blossom moaned into his mouth when he did that. Itachi deciding that he would like to hear more of Sakura's little noises, pulled away from their kiss and moved down to her neck. He wanted to find all of her sensitive spots. The ones that made her moan.**_

_**Sakura arched into Itachi's hands as they roamed her body, feeling and finding. Kami it was getting really hot, really fast in the damn cave. Also, it really was not fair that he was doing all of the touching. Sakura slipped her hands into Itachi's cloak and raked her nails down his clothed chest. She could feel a slight vibration in his chest. So he was not perfect as everyone thought he was. Sakura's finger slipped out of Itachi's cloak as her delicate fingers fumbled around the clasp keeping the cloak in place. She wanted it off him now. Just as she got the clasp undone, she felt Itachi's nimble fingers tugging at her chest bindings as to loosen them up so he could get them off of her. She gasped and arched into Itachi again as he got the chest bindings off of her and began flicking her already pebbled nipples between his fingers, his mouth working its way down her collarbone. Not fair! Not fair! Not fair! She was only in her panties and Itachi was still in his shirt and pants! That needed corrected now!**_

_**Before Itachi could reach his goal, he felt petite little hands work their way under his netted shirt and yank up violently, forcing him to separate from Sakura's addictive skin. As soon as the article of clothing was over his head and thrown some where he attached himself to a pert nipple and began nibbling and suckling on it. Itachi smirked around Sakura's breast as he felt her fingers bury themselves in his hair and heard her moan lowly with pleasure. Now all he had to do was get her to scream his name and he doubted it would be very hard for him to do so with Sakura being as receptive as she was. After working on her left breast with his mouth and her right with his hand, Itachi pulled away to look at his work.**_

_**Sakura mewled at the absence of heat on her breast as she struggled to open her eyes to at least halfway. When she got them open, she saw an unruffled Uchiha looking up at her studying her flushed features. She did not want him to study with his eyes! She wanted him to study with mouth and hands, among other things! However, thanks to Inner Sakura, the thought of moving on to the sleeping bag wormed its way into her lust clouded mind.**_

_**"Sleeping bag. Now," was all Sakura said before she found herself with her back pressed to said sleeping bag and a sex crazed Uchiha hovering over top of her. Itachi, once again latched on to her breast, only the right this time, planning on giving the same treatment to that one as he had the left.**_

_**After a few minutes of fondling his dear Sakura's breasts, Itachi decided that it was time to move on to a new area. He also wanted to see if Sakura was a natural pink. Itachi smirked mischievously as his eyes caught Sakura's lust clouded green ones.**_

_**Sakura wondered what Itachi planned on doing next, but he made it quite obvious when his long, artistic fingers curled themselves around her black panties. She squirmed just **__**a bit in effort to make Itachi move faster; however, Itachi just flashed a quick smirk at her as he pulled off her little panties slowly, drawing them down her long, well sculpted legs.**_

_**Ah! So she was a natural pink. Who would have thought!? Itachi was secretly delighted that Sakura was just so…pink. Pink was not his favorite colour, but it gave him the impression of a more innocent shade of red. Of blood. And that is what he thought of Sakura. More innocent. Somehow, even in the shinobi world, even with the missions she took (6), she somehow still had an aura of innocence about her. Maybe, just maybe, he could be the one to shatter it.**_

_**Sakura squirmed under Itachi's intense glare. It is not like it was her first time naked under the scrutiny of a man; however, Itachi's gaze was more dangerous and more analytical then the men Sakura had to seduce. And maybe it was the fact that she had not seduced Itachi, but willing bent to his bidding. And maybe it was the fact that this was wrong. So very wrong. She would be betraying everyone she knew. She would be betraying Tsuande and Kakashi and Naruto. And Sasuke. Oh Kami Sasuke! No. She could not think of him any more. He betrayed them all. He betrayed her!**_

_**Sakura felt pressure build up behind her eyes as her vision became hazy. No! She would not cry in here, in front of Itachi. And she sure as hell was not going to shed another tear for Sasuke ever again. Sakura shut her eyes tightly as she turned her face away from Itachi's gaze.**_

_**"Make me forget," whispered Sakura as she turned her head back, her eyes glossy from the unshed tears. It came out weak and as a desperate plea. She did not care though. She **__**was weak. Everyone saw her as weak. Why should it be any different for Itachi to see her weak? He probably knew already anyways.**_

_**Itachi had gazed back up at Sakura's face when he sensed a change in her feelings. What he saw he did not expect. She was almost broken already. And when she whispered her plea, Itachi knew who had succeeded in getting so far. His little brother. Well it seemed he almost beat Itachi at something, but once again he fell short. However, Itachi did not think long on his brother, but, for some reason or another, gently kissed Sakura.**_

_**Sakura was startled to say the least. Itachi had kissed her gently, very much unlike before. Sakura smiled slightly into the kiss; at least he was pretending to care. For whatever reason, he was pretending for her. That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her and it was coming from an S-class murder.**_

_**Itachi really could not explain his own reasoning for the kiss and he definitely did not want to dwell on it. But some where, in the back of his mind, a little voice whispered that she shook his control. How the little pink haired kunoichi could do that with just a look he had no idea. Not even the strongest ninja could shake his control, yet the cherry blossom did. She had her own strength that people seemed to over look.**_

_**However, Itachi was done with thinking; he just wanted to get back to the task at hand. He gazed at Sakura's face noticing her flushed cheeks and how her eyes avoided his face. Itachi smirked cockily down at her. The only reason she seemed flustered was because either it was the fact that he had been staring or the fact that no-so-little Itachi (7) wanted out of his confines now and was currently poking Sakura's thigh.**_

_**Unfortunately, the fact that Sakura was not really concentrating on him, but trying to concentrate on not concentrating on him (8), Itachi narrowed his eyes as he latched on to her neck violently. He decided he was going to mark her as his, and only his. At the same time he bit Sakura's neck, he slipped a finger into her moist folds.**_

_**Sakura gasped from the pain caused by Itachi's bite, but also in pleasure from Itachi's pleasant finger. Oh Kami she did not know just something as simple as what Itachi did could feel so good. She arched hard into Itachi's body, causing her to crush her breasts into Itachi's chest only causing her more pain. Now, Sakura never thought herself as a masochist (9) but the mixture of pain and pleasure that she was getting was quickly driving her to the edge. Maybe it had to do with the fact of her being a kunoichi? Anyways, it did not matter as long as she got to reach peek.**_

_**As Itachi lapped at Sakura's bleeding neck, he slipped a second and third finger in to her sex, stretching and preparing her. Once more Sakura arched up in pleasure and reveled in the slight twinge of pain that accompanied it. However, even through her pleasure, Sakura could still feel Itachi's straining erection and the cloth that confined it. Taking the initiative while Itachi pumped his fingers in and out of her while kissing, sucking, and licking her upper torso, Sakura trailed her fingers down and over Itachi's chest and abs, sticking her fingers into the waistband of his pants. She quickly fumbled with the button holding the pants together and shoved them down to his knees while drawing out Itachi straining length.**_

_**Sakura heard Itachi draw in a quick breath between his teeth as she stroked his member lightly. He even stopped his ministrations on her. At this Sakura was excited, to say the least, that she could stop Uchiha Itachi in his tracks with as simple touches as she was **__**using. Although, most people probably did not get close enough to the dangerous criminal to stick their hands down his pants and live. However, Itachi's hesitation only lasted a second before he went at Sakura with more force than before, suckling her breasts amazingly while pumping his fingers even harder and faster. Within seconds Itachi had brought Sakura to and over the edge causing her to arch her back at an impossible angle while thrashing and screaming.**_

_**Slowly, Itachi pulled his fingers out of Sakura as he watched her go through her post-orgasmic bliss. While she was preoccupied with coming down from her haze, Itachi removed his pants completely and used the juices that Sakura had leaked over his hand as lube. Itachi then positioned himself at Sakura's entrance and was about to ram in to her when he looked up at Sakura, silently asking for permission.**_

_**Sakura saw Itachi looking at her, asking silently if he could go ahead. She could only shake her head in affirmation as Itachi grabbed her hips and slowly pushed past her lips into her awaiting sheath. Once he was all the way to the hilt, he paused a moment to let Sakura get used to his length and girth. As soon as he felt Sakura buck her hips a bit, a silent plea to move, he pulled back just as slow as he went in.**_

_**Feeling Itachi move inside her had Sakura moaning wantonly at the pleasure he brought her, because that was all she could feel. Pleasure. Even though in the back of her mind a little voice was saying what she was doing was wrong, wrong, wrong, she could not bring herself to care. She just wanted to live in this moment, with Itachi pumping in and out of her.**_

"_**Harder," Sakura breathily moaned, not being able to stand such slow and gentle pace that Itachi had set. Itachi, who was desperate to go faster and harder, but awaited her okay was more than willing to comply with Sakura's breathy demands.**_

_**As Itachi started moving faster and harder into her, Sakura wrapped her lean legs around Itachi's waist, locking her ankles above the curve of his buttocks and into the small of his back. Sakura arched and moaned as Itachi moved, knowing that this was the best sex she has ever and probably ever will have. Once again, knowing that this was wrong, wrong, wrong!**_

_**Itachi, knowing that he probably would not be able to last much longer, released her right hip and planted his left hand on the ground next to Sakura's ribs while moving his right hand to the little bundle of nerves nestled between her curls. He lightly flicked and rubbed Sakura's pearl, loving the noises of pleasant surprise that passed through her lips. Itachi knew if he kept up his ministrations Sakura would come soon.**_

_**Sakura's pleasure spiked when Itachi had started teasing her clit and the familiar feeling of liquid fire building in her lower stomach had also started rapidly building. At this pace she would not last long. Suddenly, Sakura felt Itachi sharply pinch her causing the liquid fire to burst forward through the pain and pleasure. Sakura felt her inner walls ripple and her orgasm was over her in waves. Her arm shot out as she gripped Itachi's bicep in a bruising hold while she arched and cried out his name.**_

_**Hearing Sakura cry out his name caused Itachi to lose all self control as he pounded into her mercilessly, seeking his own release. Just as Sakura's orgasm ended with little pulses of pleasure still passing through her pussy, Itachi came with a force into her awaiting sheath. **__**Itachi's arm gave out from under him, causing him to collapse on top of Sakura, his head cushioned by her breasts. Coming down from his high, Itachi could feel their mixed juices flowing out from Sakura and around his cock. He could also hear and feel the vibrations in her chest as she hummed lightly while running her fingers through his hair. Itachi just sighed as he rolled off of her effectively removing himself from her. He then pulled over the top of the sleeping bag to cover them both.**_

_**Once both were under the cover of the sleeping bag, Sakura rolled over onto her side to face away from Itachi. She had been with enough men like the Uchiha to know that he definitely would not want some girl trying to cuddle. Itachi laid on his back and blinked his bleary eyes at Sakura's turned back. Why wasn't she trying to cuddle up to him? She just shifted away and gave him room. Itachi normally would have appreciated this, but instead it only annoyed him. Rolling onto his side, Itachi reached an arm over Sakura's waist and dragged her back into his chest. He only felt Sakura give a little jolt of surprise before she relaxed into his chest and quickly fell asleep from there. Itachi stayed up a moment longer, before burying his nose into Sakura's hair and falling asleep.**_

_Sakura smiled ruefully at the memory of her first encounter with the dangerous nin. She had woken up alone, but she could still feel the warmth from where Itachi had once been. He probably left the moment he felt her stirring. She had no doubt that he was good at that. Sakura sighed sadly. She was for sure that that was going to be it of Itachi. She laughed sardonically. Obviously it was not if he was still visiting her. Or, should have been her._

Sakura panted softly and rolled over to face Itachi. They had been going at it for a couple of hours. The clock now read 4:48 A.M. Itachi would be leaving soon. He never stayed until morning since it was much too dangerous. Sakura refocused on Itachi's face and smiled softly at him. He slid a hand across her cheek into her hair as he played with her silky strands idly. Kami she loved him. She loved him so much!

_Kami how she loved him. He was everything to her; her strength, her weakness, her love, and her hate. Sakura bit her lip lightly as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She could hear the familiar clanking of her shackles as she moved. How could she have been so weak! Sakura bit her lip harder, feeling blood roll down her chin as she began to cry lightly._

_**Sakura was walking down a darkened street of Konoha after just getting out of a late shift at the hospital. She was in a hurry to get home and get some rest. She had been at the hospital since 5 o'clock this morning. However, not only did she want to sleep, but she wanted to get off the streets. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up and it felt like someone was watching her.**_

_**Sakura saw her small house in the distance and breathed a small sigh of relief as she sped up her pace. She quickly hopped up the steps and opened the lock on her door. Sakura let herself grin as she stepped inside her dainty house, dropping her keys in the wicker bowl next to the door and kicking off her shoes. It was when she closed the doors behind her that she felt something was off. **_

_**Quickly pulling a kunai from her pouch on her thigh, Sakura made her way though her house room by room. Everything seemed fine until she got to her bedroom. Her door was ajar and she suddenly did not want to see what was behind it. Sakura mentally growled to herself at her foolishness. She was the strongest kunoichi in Konoha! Surpassing even her **__**shishou in not only strength but medical ninjutsu! Taking a steadying breath, Sakura pushed open the door with the tips of her fingers and stepped in with her kunai held up in an offensive position. What she saw standing in her room, looking out her window immediately took her breath away and caused her to drop her kunai in surprise. Sasuke (10).**_

_**Sasuke turned around at the sound of Sakura's surprised woosh of breath and the kunai hitting the ground. He smirked at Sakura's antics and slowly moved towards her. He had been waiting and watching for months for this opportunity and he was not going to let it slip through his fingers.**_

"_**Sakura…" sighed Sasuke sadly. He ran his fingers through her pink locks, loving, yet hating, the way they felt as they slipped through his fingers. Sasuke quirked a half smile. They slipped right through her fingers just as she did.**_

_**Sakura stared stunned at the sight in front of her. Sasuke was in her room…in Konoha! The ANBU had lost track of him about three months ago. The last report they got was that Sasuke was heading towards Konoha, causing many people to believe he was finally returning home. Unfortunately he never did and he seemed to disappear from every person's radar. She leaned into Sasuke's touch, wanting to make sure he was real, that it was really him running his fingers through her hair.**_

_**Tears sprung to Sakura's eyes as she took a step towards Sasuke. It was the biggest mistake she ever made. Just as her step was about to be completed, Sasuke's grip in her hair became suddenly very painful and very violent. Sakura cried out in pain as Sasuke bent her neck back painfully, fisting her hair near the roots. Tears fell and Sakura saw Sasuke's face, contorted in anger and disgust, swim into her line of vision before she was flung away from **__**him. Sakura cried out in pain as her back hit her dresser and she flopped forward, only to feel Sasuke fist his hand into her hair again as he turned her head to look at him.**_

"_**You filthy, betraying whore!" Yelled Sasuke as he shook his fist, effectively shaking her head. Sakura's tears ran faster down her fast when she heard him yell that and then cried out in pain as Sasuke pulled her up by her hair. He dragged her to her bed, but did not throw her on to it.**_

"_**You said that you would always be there for me! You said you would always love **__me__**! I was coming back for you! I was coming back to Konoha all for you! I was giving up on finding Itachi for you! I expected you to be waiting with open arms! Instead I find you in the arms of my brother! The man who murdered my whole clan!" Screamed Sasuke, fury etched into his face. He shook Sakura's head harder, threatening to snap her neck at the rate he was going. Sakura tried clawing at the hand holding her, but he only ignored it.**_

"_**Now I'm going to make you pay! Now I'm going to make you suffer! I've been watching you for these past months! I've been watching as he fucked you! I know what you whisper in his ear! I know how you ache for him when he's not here! Well now I'll make sure you **__never__** see him again!" Sasuke screamed as he flung Sakura backwards, causing her to slide on her butt right into the dresser. Sakura could only cry harder. She could not even deny what he was saying because she knew that they both knew he was right.**_

_Sakura cried harder remember that night. That had been a little over four months ago (11) by her count. But she had been stuck in her dark, dank basement for so long that she did not even know if she was totally right. The last thing she remembered of that night was Sasuke whispering that not only had she betrayed him, but she took the love from his brother that he __deserved…then nothing. She had woken up in her cellar a while later, chained to the wall behind her. It took her a while to figure out what it was because Sasuke had placed a genjutsu on the basement causing it to be darker than dark and making it sound proof inside and out._

Sakura rolled over on top of Itachi and quickly placed a kiss on the tip of his nose as she smiled sadly down at him. Itachi really was beautiful and even if he did not know it, he had his own way of showing he cared. As Sakura straddled him, she leaned forward so that they were chest to chest and whispered against his lips, "I love you."

As she was saying this, Sakura had grabbed Itachi's hands and pushed them above his head. She trailed her hands up his arms, over his palms, and behind the headboard of the bed. Sakura grabbed the hidden kunai behind the headboard and sat back up on Itachi's chest. She placed the tip of the kunai against the tip of her finger on her opposite hand and twirled it a bit. Itachi only watched as she sighed sadly.

Suddenly, Sakura disappeared in a cloud of smoke and replacing her was Sasuke. If this had surprised Itachi, he did not show it. Sasuke expected Itachi to attempt to get away from him, but instead Itachi only laid calmly under him, studying his face. Sasuke leaned forward a bit and placed the kunai against Itachi's throat. He then leaned forward some more so that his lips were right above his brother's.

"I really do love you," whispered Sasuke before he kissed Itachi passionately. He pulled back a little and looked into his brother's eyes, expecting to see the Sharingan, but only seeing understanding.

Sasuke felt Itachi run his hand through his spiked, ebony locks starting at the temple. He also felt the sigh of breath against his lips as Itachi murmered, "And I you, (12)" before Sasuke slit his brother's throat. Blood splurted (13) forth from the wound and Sasuke heard Itachi's choked gurgle as he died quickly. Sasuke sat back completely feeling blood drip off of his face and neck, down his torso. He sighed slight and slid of his brother's dead corpse. After checking to make sure Itachi really was dead, Sasuke padded softly out of Sakura's room.

_Somehow, someway, Sakura knew that Itachi had just died by the hands of Sasuke. She knew the day was coming when it would happen, but that did not mitigate the pain anymore. Sakura sobbed heart-wrenching sobs and tears. She knew that her time was coming within the next couple of minutes. Maybe, just maybe she would get to see her love again in a different place. In another world._

Sasuke traversed to the door at the other end of Sakura's house and pulled out a key to unlock it. The lock clicked satisfiyingly and he slowly opened the door to the darkened basement. He had clambered these steps many-a-times and knew his way about. Sasuke could hear Sakura's choked sobs as he meandered down the stairs, naked and covered in sweat and the evidence of his and Itachi's love making.

Once he hit the bottom of the stairs, Sasuke moved directly towards Sakura, the bloody kunai he used to kill Itachi in his hand. The light flooding in from the open door illuminated the darkened room a bit and allowed him to see Sakura shaking and crying into her knees. When he got in front of Sakura, Sasuke squatted down and placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Sakura's dirty and tear stained cheeks did not deter him, nor did her anguished eyes as he leaned forward and place a light peck on her slightly parted lips.

"I loved you too," whispered Sasuke as he brought the kunai up to Sakura's throat.

Sakura looked at the lost boy in front of her. "I love you once too," she whispered as she felt the cool metal of the kunai slice through the skin on her neck. And then…nothing…

* * *

First off, I would thank you for reading through this story completely. According to my word document, this story was just over 20 pages in length, which is kind of lengthy for a one-shot, but I'm glad all the same for you reading it and how it came out. I think you should keep in mind that this is my first one-shot and lemon. Also my first completed story. For any confusion that my still be instilled in you lovely brains. Regular font is Sasuke. Italics are Sakura. Italics/Bold are Sakura's memories. I should also probably tell you I cut the story short. Heh heh. The ending is right, but I just took some parts out. I just really wanted to get it done, and the parts I did cut out were not even that important. However! I hope you enjoyed the story. Comments are welcome. Flames are too, but only because I need something to laugh at! Also, if I happen to get enough people asking, I might write a prequel on Itachi and Sasuke's relationship either prior to Itachi leaving or during the months Sasuke posed as Sakura.

1. I think that might be a type of candy, but I'm not sure. And last time I knew, I don't think they were a real flower, but if they are, well then yay.

2. I'm pretty sure that if someone has hypothermia, you strip them down from their wet clothes. Therefore, that is why Sakura is already half nakie.

3. His eyes are dark gray in my story. Get over it. I don't care what you think his eye colour is.

4. Once again. Get over the fact that I think that Mikoto and Fugaku might have had different eye colour. I could careless what you think. It's my story. Not yours.

5. Yes. I did call Itachi a creeper in my story. Yes. I do use the word creeper often. No. You may not try and be cool by using the word. Yes. I was just kidding about you not using the word.

6. The missions that were talked about being seduction missions and ones related to that. Include assassination ones.

7. Heh heh. I couldn't help calling Itachi's wee-wee that!

8. Sorry if that's confusing. She's not concentrating on him. Or at least trying not to.

9. Okay, I hate it when I don't know a word when I'm reading, and masochist happened to be one of those words. So if you're one of those people who don't know what it means I am here to help you. It means to derive pleasure from pain during sex.

10. HA! You didn't see me bringing Sasuke into this now did you!?

11. During the four months that Sakura was held captive, Sasuke took over her life completely. Like he said, he had been watchin Sakura. Sasuke began living her life, including taking her role at the hospital, hanging out with all the right people, and sleeping with Itachi. Sasuke is a genius afterall. He didn't want any suspicion.

12. Obviously Sasuke is fucked up as is Itachi. Before the beginning of the hatred, Sasuke and Itachi had a more than brotherly relationship, so I don't know if you want to consider them bi or what. They can just be incestious if you want to.

13. Splurted is the same thing as squirted. Only squirted is a real word.

Xinrina. It is quite alright that you didn't get the fun fact, because you're so pretty. -Pats Xxinn's head- Just remember you're special to me!


End file.
